I Know
by PigSlay
Summary: Kurt knows the truth about Karofsky and has his assumptions about Santana, but either way, he knows what happened at the prom was a lie and so he goes to talk to her about it. Kurt/Santana FRIENDSHIP, One-sided Brittana.


I Know

**Author's Notes: I don't own Glee.**

The new school year had started, and Kurt was eager to see his friends in the Glee club again. There was one thing he had been waiting all summer to ask one of them though and he wasn't going to be stopped.

Finally, the time came. He entered the room, but this time, he sat in a seat different than the one last year; one next to Santana.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did you sit over there," she pointed, "Last year?"

"Yes I did, but it's a new year."

"Uh huh," she wasn't budging. "It may be a new year, but I wants my space."

Mr. Schuester spoke at just the right time. "What did you all do this summer?"

Everybody except Puck and Artie raised their hands.

"Kurt," he called on first.

"Blaine," Kurt responded, making almost everybody else giggle.

"That's umm… very interesting," he said disapprovingly, but it was obvious he had found it at least a little bit funny too. "So, I know it's your first day back, but I have an assignment for you. I want you to pick the perfect – clean – song that describes your summer and sing it for the class."

Puck and Santana groaned.

"What if our summer was awful?" Santana asked, taking a very short look at Brittany.

"Well, then, pick a song about how bad it was," Mr. Schuester shrugged. "Just make it… you."

Santana rolled her eyes but knew that fighting was worthless, so just agreed to it.

"Wait," Brittany said. "I don't know any songs about being clean."

"Mr. Shuester," Kurt raised his hand, but kept talking before he could say anything. "Can I talk to Santana alone please?"

"Wait, no, what?" Santana was completely caught off guard. "If you're gonna talk to me about you and Blaine's sex life-" The class made sounds of interest.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine," Mr. Schuester said. "But don't take too long, okay?"

Kurt took Santana outside the room. Although she tried her best to stay in her chair, he finally got her out.

"Okay, what is this about?" she asked the moment they got out there. "Because seriously, if this IS about you and Blaine's sex life-"

"No," he immediately responded. "It's about you and Karofsky." He watched as her eyes drifted back into the room, as if she was making sure nobody could hear.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. "You mean how you're jealous of how much more love we have than you and Blaine?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Really. Is that why you suddenly started whispering when I brought up his name?" She looked through the door again. "Anyway, all I know is that whatever 'love' you two have, it's a lie. Look, Santana, if you really do like him, then you need to know that he doesn't like you back."

"Oh, really?" She said defensively. "How does some guy beating you up automatically mean he doesn't like me?"

"I…" he didn't want to out Karofsky, but he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Suddenly, he noticed that her eyes were directly on Brittany, as if she didn't want her to hear this.

Her eyes went back to him. "Uh huh, like I said, you can't think of any reason because there is none. Because Karofsky and I are in love. I'll be going now." She started towards the door again.

"Wait a minute," Kurt started thinking of how the last few days before summer went.

The time when she had been with him and Blaine was the first to pop into his head.

_Santana was looking off into the distance at Brittany's table. Then right after that, she had said, "I gotta gay – go – I gotta go."_

And then there was the fact that Karofsky and Santana had created a little support thing for him when he entered the school again. He knew why Karofsky was doing it, but didn't understand why Santana was doing it. It finally clicked in his head.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt said at the realization. "Santana."

"What?" She turned back around to him, appearing angry but he could tell she was hiding her tears. "Okay, if we're gonna talk about this, let's go to the auditorium."

They walked to the auditorium, knowing that the class was probably watching from the door, but choosing to ignore it.

When they were finally sitting down, Kurt was the first to speak. "I knew that Karofsky was lying, but, Santana…" he looked at her, noticing her attempts to hide her tears. "Are you in love with Brittany?"

"Yes," her attempts to hide her tears finally failed. "I realized, thanks to Holly Holiday, that I… I'm a jerk all the time because I have feelings for Brittany. Feelings I'm scared to deal with. No one was supposed to find out yet; Karofsky was supposed to cover that up. I knew that he was gay, so I thought maybe we could be, you know, 'Gay Beards' or whatever, and being prom king and queen would seal the deal."

Kurt studied Santana. He had never seen this side of her. It was like she was an entirely different person than the one he knew before.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone, please." She was crying so hard he was afraid that her eyes were going to freeze.

"Santana," he put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." Her eyes opened finally. "I won't tell anyone. And listen, maybe you aren't ready to come out yet. I know how that is. I understand if you aren't. But just know that you have me, Santana. You can trust me." He smiled at her.

All at once, she hugged him so hard he was afraid that he was going to collapse, but he hugged back anyway. "Is that why you didn't want to perform Born This Way with us? I could see your shirt from the stage, I knew you said at one point that you were Hispanic."

"Let's just never talk about that again, okay?" she said, letting go of him.

"Okay," he quickly agreed.

They walked back to the classroom with a newfound respect for each other. When people asked what took so long, they just said that they were practicing their songs for the assignment.

I Know

**End Notes: I am aware it ended a little abruptly, and it was probably OOC, and I'm sorry for both of those things. I hope you enjoyed it though, and please, feel free to give me any tips on how to write the characters better if you have any.**


End file.
